RWBY: KITS(Kitsune)- Blue Trailer
by Roku Ishima
Summary: This is a little background on the next of the main cast for this fanfiction, so I'd like to thank those of you hlwho have been patient with me, and I'm looking forward to what you think of this. the next post is going to be chapter one, so be ready.


_Get up brat!" Called a man's voice, pulling the c__over off of the young girl. The older panther faunus growled as he waited for his daughter to get out of bed, and when she didn't, he pulled her by the back of her shirt. "Get dressed and eat something light, you're starting training," the man stated, never losing the bite to his voice.__Giving a nod, in fear of what might happen if she didn't comply, the girl ran off to the bathroom. The man walked into the kitchen and was confronted by his wife. "Sethra, she's only five years old. Give her a chance to be a child," the woman pleaded, fearing what might happen to her only child. The man ignored her and grabbed an apple from the bowl on the table.__Once the young girl was done in the shower, she got dressed and ran to the kitchen. She picked up an apple and ran outside. After she finished the apple, the girl threw away the core and went to her backyard. "Azora, you are going to be training to fight. I want you to do fifty push-ups." The girl nodded but did not move. "Now!" Sethra growled at his daughter, who dropped to the ground and began doing push-ups. The man smirked and kept an eye on his kin.__Once the girl had gotten to thirty, she stopped. "My arms hurt," Azora told her father, who glared at her. Sethra told her to continue anyway, and when she didn't, he put his foot on her back and pushed her down. Getting the message, Azora continued to fifty. Her arms were sore, and her back hurt from when her father had pushed her to the ground. Now, she was being forced to do ten laps around the village. The village wasn't too big, but it was big.__There were around 25 huts in the village, and many children around Azora's age, but she wasn't allowed to play with them. Her father had kept her away from the other children so he could train her.__.__.__.__.__Two years later, when Azora was seven, her mother, Lighf, had decided it was time to start school. Having never been to a school, Azora wasn't too sure about this. Her father had been teaching her everything he knew, and now she was being thrown into something completely new. When Azora and her mother got to the school, Lighf took her daughter into the main office.__"Welcome to Delliah's Elementary School. How may I help you?" the woman behind the desk asked. She was smiling and had a shirt with pink, white, and blue stripes on it.__Lighf smiled at the woman, "My name is Lighf Kaida, and this is my daughter, Azora. Sorry for being late, but I couldn't get her up this morning." The woman behind the desk just smiled, "That's all right , I just need you to sign her in and then we can take her to class," the woman said.__Lighf smiled and signed Azora in, happy it wouldn't be a problem. When that was done, the woman walked around the desk, and asked the two to follow her. They were led down the hall, and took a right, going down another hallway. At the end of the hallway, they stopped and the woman knocked on the oak door. When the door opened , a pale-skinned woman stepped out. "Yes?" she asked.__"This is Azora, and her mother, Lighf. Azora is supposed to be in your class, correct?" the woman asked , getting a nod from the other. "Alright then, Mrs. Quartz, " the woman said, turning to Lighf and Azora. "Mrs. Quartz is a nice woman and will treat your daughter as her own." With that the woman turned around and left.__"I hope you have a good day, Azora, I love you," Lighf said, hugging her daughter and kissing her on the forehead. After that, Lighf left, planning to pick the girl up later.__.__.__.__.__Now nine years old, soon to be ten, Azora was tired of having to go to school, then come home , do homework, and continue to train with her father. She wasn't too sure about how she'd be able to explain to her teacher about having to train with her father, or be punished. Azora had once ignored her father's instruction to come to the backyard, and had been dragged outside by the tail. As she screamed and yelled for her father to stop, to let her go, Sethra's grip only tightened.__On Azora's tenth birthday, her father gave her little slack. She'd been forced to do 100 push up, sit ups, and laps around their village. After that she had to spar with her father.__Azora moved her head to the side as Sethra's fist came toward her . She in turn threw her fist at the one opening the man had left, only for her wrist to be grabbed and thrown to the side. "Get up," the man called. Sethra was getting tired of the constant failure his daughter seemed to be. He had wanted a son, someone to be strong and to fight alongside him when the village needed protection, but instead, he'd been given a daughter who seemed to not understand that she had to stop 'pretending' to be weak.__Azora got up, standing on weak legs. She knew she had to be strong, but she also knew her father was pushing her too far. While in her thoughts, Azora failed to notice her father closing in on her, and before she knew it, his fist had connected with her stomach. Tears sprang from her eyes, and she heaved before throwing up. It wasn't the normal throw up, though. It was red. It was blood.__Lighf had just walked outside to call the two in for cake and presents, but gasped when she saw the blood. "That's IT!" the woman yelled, "I'm done with your abuse, Sethra. This is the last straw!"__Lighf pulled out her scroll and called 911, but her husband tried to stop her. "Lighf, put that scroll away! That's what she gets for being weak, it's her fault!" he yelled. But Lighf didn't listen and gave the operator their information. "I've done nothing wrong here, Lighf! And you kno-" He was cut off by a hand going across his face.__"You know her teachers have been asking about those bruises and cuts, right? You know she'd been telling me she's worthless, right? Do you even know how she feels about her gender?!" There were tears running down Lighf's cheeks. She couldn't believe this. Sethra had been so excited about having a baby to look after, a child to love. When the police and ambulance arrived Sethra was trying to hurt Lighf, who was easily blocking the enraged man's punches. _

=

Azura sat up in the bed they were in, a cold sweat covered their body and they covered their face with a hand. Gasping for breath, Azora sat there and waited for their breathing to calm down. That's when they noticed the door had opened, and someone was beside them. "Azora, are you okay?" Lighf asked, getting a nod from the teen.

"I'm fine. Can you leave the room? I gotta finish packing," Azora said, not wanting to talk. Giving a sigh, Lighf nodded, "Just let me know when you're ready," she said, leaving the room and Azora to finish packing.


End file.
